


Protecting Our Innocent

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Protecting our Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ben Parker, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Baby Peter Parker, Character Death, Dead Mary Parker, Evil Richard Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Experimentation, I have no self control, I'm turning this into a series, Insane Norman Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ben Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Psycho Richard Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prompt, use as prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: work as been altered from original some changes may have occurred in plot. Suggested re-readBen and May had to get to Stark Tower. Had to get the boy to his father. After what Richards done they swore to get him there, to protect him. To keep him alive.Tony never expected to be a father. Not after Afghanistan. However he remember Mary Fitzpatrick. She was the last woman he slept with before Ten Rings decided to play open heart surgery on his chest and torture him 9 months ago. So he didn't need to even do a paternity test when two strangers break into the tower and tell him she died in childbirth, and that some psycho had decided to use his newborn son as a test subject and put him to the brink of death. He decided, then and there, three things: One, find a way to fix the arc reactor so he can see his son grow up; Two, that he would NEVER be Howard Stark and Three, when, and he did mean, when his son survived, he would make the fucker who did this to him PAY. Ben and May seemed to agree-First fanfic ever please be gentle with me.tags maybe added later on and title may changeAlso please use as a prompt need more stories like this.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Protecting our Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790920
Comments: 111
Kudos: 544
Collections: For All Your Irondad/Spiderson Needs!, Marvel Irondad and Spiderson, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be but i will be damned if i let this goes uncompleted. I will not let this go unfinished. You will be a finished story by the end of year i swear. Mainly cause i wanna read this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small changes are occuring as I now know where i want the story to go more. Also fixing mistakes such as Rhodey's military status. Hope you don't hate it.

Ben hated himself for this. The baby boy in May’s arms had at this point stopped screaming in pain, but he didn’t know if that was a good thing yet. The boy still had an extremely high fever, shallow breathing and looked close to death. However, Ben knew no hospital could help the boy, not anymore. He didn’t need his wife ordering him to get to Stark Tower as quickly as possible to know that.

May was using his t-shirt and water in the backseat to cool the baby down as much as possible, as he disregarded the traffic lights to save this baby’s life. He was trained for this and fuck didn’t that make this worse. He should have seen the signs, should have known.

Ben took a glance back at the baby one last time before he focused his eyes on the road once more with new purpose. He wouldn’t let him get away with this.

THIS was too far. THIS was more than a breaking point. THIS was just _sick_. How could he? How was _that Thing_ related to him? How was _That_ his flesh and blood? These were Ben’s thoughts as he quickly pulled in front of Stark Tower.

May was thinking along the same lines. She knew her husband was nothing but a good man but how could he be the brother of _that bastard_? She never like his brother, always didn’t, but she never considered him capable of _this._

She couldn’t think of that though. Didn’t have the time. Time was a luxury she was scared they would run out of.

She wouldn’t let him win. She may have never had enough money to become a doctor like she wanted, but _he_ wasn’t the only ‘genius’ Parker - even if she married in. It wasn’t like she stopped reading medical journals. This baby would live. His father would get to hold him in his arms. God forbid they’ve both been through the ringer enough already and the baby’s barely a few hours old. As Ben finally comes to a stop, she takes the baby once more in her arms as she did when they ran from someone that was supposed to be family, and promised to protect them because she wouldn’t stand for them to die here. Not like this.

They get out the car and try the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Ben even uses his gun to shoot the thing down with no luck, triggering the alarm with the gunshots. Ben however had lost his patience waiting on security. He ran back to the car. “May, stand back!” She watched him climb back into the driver’s seat. Realising what he was going to do, she moved away but made sure her back was to the glass doors, covered the precious bundle in her arms as much as she could. She then watched as her husband floored the car, breaking the already shot glass and driving into the lobby of the building. He left his gun in the car knowing it would only bring more trouble but grabbed his badge and met May once more. The security finally came, but Ben and May didn’t care even as they came closer with raised guns. They weren’t who they came for or needed. They weren’t who this baby needed.

“STARK HURRY!”, May called. The team of security guards stopped in their tracks at this. They didn’t notice the baby.

Ben got them to put their guns down when he showed them his badge and explained that it was an emergency and how Mr Stark had to get to the lobby now.

-

Tony Stark was in his lab when JARVIS told him that someone was trying to break into the tower. The tower that was just completed, a project he let Pepper have before Afghanistan, and moved there recently to get out of the Miami mansion to get closer to the company’s work. Closer to distractions. Away from a place where Obadiah quite literally ripped his heart out.

Fury had just told him of Howard’s work with the arc reactor and his plans for it, and he didn’t know what to do with the information. He was still angry that Fury told him Howard ‘cared’ about him and that Howard ‘loved’ him. It turned his stomach. So, before JARVIS told him that someone was breaking into the tower, he sat in his private lab and stared at the material that Fury had brought over. Just stared.

It’s not that he didn’t know he was desperate. He knew that the palladium was slowly poisoning him. The darkening veins starting to spread from the arc reactor that sat in his chest was proof of that and he knew that he was going to die if he didn’t find another way to power said arc reactor. Let’s face it, there was only so much that smoothies could do. He couldn’t do anything else but stare though. Could not find a reason to do anything else.

For hours he sat there thinking of Howard. Thinking of his parents.

He hated Howard. Plain and simple. He knew that he was one of the main influences that pushed him toward drugs, alcohol and sex before Afghanistan. He also knew he couldn’t blame it all on him though, Obadiah definitely played a part as well. The thought of Obadiah also turned his stomach.

Other than Edwin Jarvis he had no father figure that actually cared about him. And even Jarvis was paid so he didn’t do it for free. Maria was no better as a mother, even if he did love her. She would always act like she cared but still let Howard have his way, still let him hit him and throw empty high-end whisky bottles at him. She had galas to attend after all. She was too self-absorbed to be a mother.

He did have his grandfather and his step-grandmother, that he practically lived with after he started boarding school in Italy, who genuinely loved and cared about him, but even they were gone now.

His parental figures weren’t the main reason he sat there for hours though. No, the main reason was he couldn’t find justification to even care to keep going. Couldn’t find a reason to look at that material and actually attempt to save his life. He knew he was dying; knew he didn’t have more than two years at best left at this rate. But as he thought of his life and who was in it, he realised no one would truly miss him. Sure, Rhodey would for a while but he understood the wounds he suffered at the hands of the Ten Rings and would just think it was inevitable and the same would go for Happy. Pepper, as well, wouldn’t care too much despite proving herself a friend, as well as completely capable of running Stark Industry as its C.E.O.

Before Afghanistan, he playfully flirted with her knowing she wouldn’t go for it. Now, after Afghanistan, he just wasn’t interested in having a relationship with anyone, let alone interested in flirting or having one-night stands like he used to. He didn’t even drink anymore or do any drugs since his return. Not because he realised he needed help, more because he knew that if he did, he would die sooner. He didn’t go out anymore. Just overworked himself on new projects for S.I. and be Iron Man, which he also overworked himself with, slowly killing him faster with each time he used the suit. It’s laughable how much he has changed in 9 months but he guessed torture would do that to you.

Tony knew the three people in his life that, somewhat, cared about him would grieve for a while. Maybe be a little angry when they found out about the palladium poisoning his blood and him doing nothing about it. However, eventually they would move on with their lives and accept that maybe there wasn’t anything they could do. They would forget all about him. Maybe he could make it his dying wish that the company continue work on the arc reactor after he was gone. He wasn’t the only genius in the world after all.

Tony thought all this as he stared at the arc reactor material, because after Afghanistan he realised just what he had in his life, and who, and realised it was close to nothing at all. Yinsin was right. He was a man with everything and yet, nothing at all.

That was what Tony Stark was doing when JARVIS told him that someone decided it would be a good idea to: shoot at his lobby doors, and then take their car to do some donuts in the middle of the towers lobby.

To say that he was calm about this would be a lie.

However, by the time he was ready to put his suit on, JARVIS explained that it was a cop and a woman that appeared to be his wife, which calmed him down a little as it wasn’t someone wanting to blow up the tower. JARVIS told him that the cop said it was an emergency and that they were both telling him to hurry. He ran to the elevator and made his way down knowing that despite not needing the suit he still had to hurry due to their actions.

The first thing he noticed when he got to the lobby wasn’t the half-naked cop or his security team, but the woman. Or rather the wet bundle in her arms that looked like a wet men’s t-shirt wrapped around something and watches as she carefully added more water to said t-shirt from a water bottle in an obvious attempt to cool whatever was wrapped up in the thing down. It was that bundle he made his way towards when he got to the lobby of the tower. The officer and woman quickly came to him. When the woman got close enough, he finally saw what was in the t-shirt. A baby. Obviously a new-born and one that looks like it was on the brink of death.

Confused as to why they brought the baby here instead of the hospital he asked, “What’s up officer?” He was only a little surprise when it wasn’t the officer that replied but his wife instead. “We need to get him to your med bay, as soon as possible, we’ll explain on the way. I’m a nurse but have anyone with a medical or human biology degree on the way if none are in the building at current due to it being past office hours.” As Tony and two strangers get inside the elevator his blood turns cold when the supposed nurse further whispers “and anyone familiar with Dr Erskine’s work and D.N.A. manipulation.”

At least that explains why they came to the tower. It gave them at least a slightly better chance where Tony, the son of one of the men who made Captain America could help save this baby’s life if someone had messed with their D.N.A. But Tony didn’t think he could offer any help. Surely Oscorp, despite being a competing company, would have been a better option as they focused more on biochemical engineering than S.I. “I’m not sure-” He got cut off by the nurse as the elevator made its way up to the med bay.

“Mary Fitzpatrick was murdered during child-birth earlier today after she went into labour in our apartment in Queens. My husband and I attempted to help her to the hospital when we were attacked by my husband’s brother, and got knocked out.” He remembered Mary Fitzpatrick. She was the last person he slept with before Afghanistan nine months ago. His eyes flickered back to the baby and his heart rate picks up as the baby turned paler and watches how slow their breathing became as if it had stopped. The elevator reaches the med bay and the nurse runs out with the baby that Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of. The night med bay staff quickly went to help as the nurse dishes out orders and explains the baby’s condition. The officer continues where his wife left off.

“When we came too, Mary was cut open. My brother had us tied up, all be it poorly, and he had, what he had explained, was a radioactive spider treated with super soldier serum pressed to your son’s neck. Richard explained something about the next steps of evolution being fronted by Oscorp and how satisfying it was that a Stark would be the Archetype. Once we escaped, knocked him out and tied him up, we got here as quick as we could phoning the police on the way.” Tony’s blood was cold before but turned to ice at hearing that. That explained why they never went to Oscorp then, for more than one reason.

Tony goes still then, but just as quickly, springs back into motion. He grabs the officer and drags them to the elevator yelling at JARVIS to call anyone that could make it in under an hour, anyone that could help that had zero connections to Oscorp, in the order of most reliable to least.

He has a death grip on the man’s arm as he made their way up to his lab. “I may not be much help but tell me what you need me to do to save the boy, the bastard won’t kill him. He won’t die. May won’t let him.” Tony never relaxed at the man’s words, but was happy to put a face to the name of the nurse. When the man growls low, “He’ll pay for this.” Tony finally relaxes his grip and looks into the man’s eyes that had turned to glinting stones.

Tony was satisfied they were all in agreement about the future of the dubbed ‘Bastard’.

“Name?”, Tony asks the man.

“Ben Parker.”

“Well Ben, it’s time to save my kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

As Tony and Ben worked through the information he had on the Rebirth project, Tony thought about Mary Fitzpatrick. It was a fling that lasted only a few days, however it was anything but the drunken one-night stands Tony usually had. Even on the plane over to that blasted country, he actually thought he would try and date Mary after he returned because of how brilliant she was and he wasn’t just talking in the bedroom.

Of course, once he was back that changed.

She had a mind as quick as a whip, and her humour alone made her more than desirable. He met her at a conference where he was just lucky enough to sit next to her. The entire time she had been making jokes about the speakers so quite under her breath that, if you weren’t paying attention or you didn’t know she was doing it, you wouldn’t have heard. Tony, of course, couldn’t not join in and for the whole conference they joked together unless it was their turn to speak. And did Tony mention she was smart? He was sure that more than half the people in that room didn’t know what she was on about. Did he mention just how beautiful she was? She was something else completely.

Now Tony didn’t love Mary, they barely knew each other for five days. He did know that Mary was probably one of the few people that he could have loved, if he had nurtured it. In those five days, he connected with Mary and liked how painfully honest she was. He remembered teasing her about it quite a bit. He tried to get her to lie, even made a little game out of it, but every time she ended up blushing to the high heavens and awkwardly fidgeted in a way that made it obvious she wasn’t telling the truth.

That was one of the many reasons why he knew that, with or without a paternity test, that _that_ baby boy was his. Mary must have told them at some point or another and was being truthful when she said it was his kid because they would have known if she was lying. Another was the baby’s skin colour. The colour matched his just perfectly enough while even ill, what with his blood poisoning. Furthermore, he found out immediately after the baby was born and not three or four years down the line like all the other fake pregnancy scares he had in the past. Sure, not the best circumstances what with Mary being killed by Ben’s nutjob of a brother as his child was born and leaving both him and his boy completely alone but hey, when has he ever had it easy.

But the main reason he knew that baby was his was, that he just knew. He would do the D.N.A. test to satisfy others but he didn’t need to. Maybe it was because Ben and May looked like they had been through hell just to get him here? He was good at doing that to people. Even with people trying to help him. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy knew that all to well, the trait must have past on. He should probably check his messages soon. Happy and Pepper, along with her assistant, were away on a business trip to London but would be notified on what’s been happening at the tower and they’ll definitely contact Rhodey to find out what’s happened in detail. But he couldn’t think about that right now. He had to focus on helping his son make it through the night, couldn’t entertain the idea that he wouldn’t. Tony would make sure his son survived. He’d make sure of it.

30 minutes in, Ben and Tony were growing impatient even with JARVIS condensing the material to only relevant information. There was still barely anything considering that the methods of applications were too different to accurately compare. With little notes that could help, they get back in the elevator and back down to the med bay to do whatever they could to help.

When the doors opened to the med bay, there was five of the brightest doctors in New York working on his baby, one of which was Helen Cho who must have been in the city for business. Five of the brightest doctors in New York, and it was the completely unknown May, _nurse_ May, that was conducting them like an orchestra and telling them where they were going wrong. And it was for this reason that Tony and Ben immediately handed her the few notes they had collected instead of the highly educated doctors.

May is slightly surprised when Ben and Tony are back so early, but when Tony explains there wasn't much they could find. May sighs accepting that maybe the only thing they could do was wait it out and make the baby Stark as comfortable as possible until it passed. And it would because May was saving this baby. She looks at Tony and notices how he fixated on his son, hands twitching with the want to hold his kid but not being able to due to their critical condition. She feels the guilt rising, as it was partially her fault that this even happened in the first place. She pulls herself together and reminds herself she doesn’t have the luxury to feel guilt. Not until the baby is save and in his father’s arms. She needs to keep Tony as occupied as possible so that he doesn’t go insane with worry. She could already see the start of a panic attack forming. She needs him to calm down, and considering he’s Tony Stark, she thinks he needs to help and she has the perfect idea how.

“Papa, a D.N.A. sample has already been tested and confirmed. We’ve been cooling down baby with cool water and the I.V. fluids have also helped but maybe you could fix something up that would lower his temperature more effectively?”

“Yeah, I’ll uhm, see what I can pull together.”

May sees her husband’s guilt ridden face and realises she’ll need to distract him too. “Ben, contact your police mates and see what’s happening, if you haven’t already. Then, I want you to go out and buy the baby some essentials. You know where you left the car. Nappies, wet wipes, formula. I’m sure they will be hungry when they wake up and definitely get a blanket and an extra stuff toy from us. It will be a welcome present and an apology for breaking down Mr Stark’s door. But not clothes though, that’s the best part and you have no sense of style.” With that said she sends them out.

Tony returns first, two hours later with an incubator/A.C. hybrid. Honestly, she shouldn’t be so impressed, but the time frame was just amazing. Quickly, she had Tony set it up. After ten minutes the machine showed to helped quite a bit with the situation and finally the baby started to stabilise. May knew they were far from safe, yet stable was good. It gave them time to look over the D.N.A. and see what was actually happening. May checks on Tony again. Helping seems to have calmed him down, he’s gaze was still fixed on his son but at least he didn’t look a moment away from a break down anymore.

“Mr Stark, do you have anyone you’d like or need to contact to have here? Cause I’d phone them.”

Tony just nods and with his eyes still fixed on his baby, he pulls out his phone and calls Rhodey as May makes her way over to talk to Helen. When Rhodey picks up he didn’t think that he would be in the elevator on his way up to him but it was a few hours since Ben and May came crashing through the front doors of the tower and should have expected as much.

When Rhodey came out that lift, lecture ready on how one can’t help strangers with guns that come barging through their front door, he’s silenced at the sight of his best friend just sitting there, gazing at a baby with tears in his eyes and a worried frown. “Congrats, you’re an Uncle to a baby boy.” Rhodey knew Tony made jokes in stressful situations. That was just a fact. Rhodey also knew that when Tony couldn’t look you in the eye as he joked, then everything he said was the truth. So, when he heard just how flat Tony’s voice was, he became incredibly scared for his baby nephew’s life he just found out existed. All Rhodey could do was go over and hold his friend’s hand as he too looked over the baby.

“Have you talked to Pepper and Happy yet?”

“Not yet, could you after May comes back with the D.N.A. results.”

“I thought you knew for sure the kid is yours?”

“I do. Those came back fast. These are more advanced ones Rhodey. Someone messed with their D.N.A. .”

Rhodey didn’t know what to say to that. What could he say? If the baby had his D.N.A. altered there was little chance they would survive. “I’m sorry, Tones.” Tony finally looked away from his baby and glared at Rhodey with such anger. Rhodey was never as scared of his best friend as much as he was at that moment.

“He’s not dead. And he’s not going to die.” Reading between the lines of Rhodey's apology, Tony quickly gets up and moves towards May and Helen to see what that psycho did to his son. “Any idea where we go from here.”

Helen is the one that answers, obviously not paying attention to Tony’s behaviour and attitude, “The results are phenomenal, it appears that the child’s D.N.A. has been altered to 2% that of the super arachnid. They will have enhanced strength, senses, even healing and appears to also have the ability to adhere to surfaces as well. If he survives - ” She’s cut off by both May and Tony who say the same thing with air of finality.

“There’s no if.”

May continues where Helen left off, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. “He did it because he’s a baby. If he was older, the accumulation period would have been longer. As it stands, from the moment of injection your son would in for a rough 12 to 24 hours. If he was at the end of puberty or a full-grown adult there would have been no chance he would survive without additional measures in place.” She turns to Helen and further states in a mono-tone, ”Also, he hasn’t just been enhanced, he’ll have problems thermoregulating, we’ll have to take him out as soon as he starts to get cold. His senses too will be a problem as he grows up, he may be prone to sensory overloads.” May knew Helen didn’t mean anything by it, but stresses were high and excitement over the abilities of an enhanced baby would not help. “For now, we’ve done everything we can to make them as comfortable as possible. Best outcome you’ll be able to hold your son in just over 9 hours”

“JARVIS, start counting the seconds.”

Overhearing the conversation, Rhodey pulls out his phone. “Happy and Pepper will just make it back then, I’ll call them now.” Leaving the room to make the call he bumps into a shirtless man he has never met with a white teddy bear and blanket in one hand and in the other a few bags filled with baby supplies.

What surprises Rhodey however, is the look on the man’s face as he asks, “Where is Mr Stark?” It was a strange mixture of anger and fear, and it sends chills down his back at the prospect of what that look meant. Rhodey points in Tony’s direction and watches as the man sprints past before leaving to make the important phone call.

“Put the tower on lockdown!” He catches both Tony’s and May’s attention who were discussing the future health worries the baby will have.

“Why?” Tony asks knowing it has to do with the man who did this.

“Just got call from the police after I got back. The bastards not in the apartment. CCTV shows him getting into an unmarked car and police have lost track of it.”

“JARVIS, you heard the man.”

“Right away, sir. Should I hack into the N.Y.P.D. for constant updates as well?”

“That’s my boy.”

Ben continued on with the information he had. “I doubt he’ll come here so soon, assuming we’d be on high alert but even still, he’ll not get the chance.”

“Damn straight he’s not. He comes, he dies.” Tony had a whole new respect for May Parker. He couldn’t have said it better himself.

“No, May. It would be more satisfying to see him rotting away in a cold, dark cell. Mr Stark, I want you to know that I will try my best to see that my brother suffers a fate worse than death. He made it personal.” Tony looks at Ben Parker in awe, because that sounded even better.

“Please call me Tony. The pair of you.”

As the three look upon the little Stark. Tony makes a decision. 

He decided, then and there, three things: one, he would find a way to fix the arc reactor so he can see his son grow up; two, that he would NEVER be Howard Stark and three, when (and he did mean when) his son survived, he would make the fucker, Richard Parker, who did this to him PAY.

He’s happy that Ben and May seem to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 1 chapter but its really long so I decided to split it up cause I'm still writing from yesterday.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any grammar and punctuation mistakes.

38040 seconds. That’s how long it took for Tony to finally hold his son. He had JARVIS tell him as soon as he was secure in his arms, wrapped up in the blanket that Ben brought.

May had left with Ben after their conversation to help describe Richard Parker to security and fully lockdown the tower. No one in or out. The only exceptions where to be Happy, Pepper and her assistant, Natalie, and they had to called both security and Tony at their arrival. When May returned, she informed him that Ben was taking care of security with Rhodey until Happy arrived. She stayed in the med bay with him to look over his baby, kicking everyone out when there was nothing else they could do, locking the door to keep them out.

It gave them some privacy, and he was thankful for her presence. He didn’t want her to leave in case his baby needed help and it seemed May didn’t want to leave either for the same reason. They stayed silent though. Lost in their own thoughts. When his son finally started showing signs that he was getting cold, May turned off the incubator’s A.C., disconnected the I.V. and quickly changed him into a diaper before wrapping him up in the blanket and handing him to Tony. It brought her to tears as the baby opened his eyes for the first time since it all started. Especially, when the first thing he did was giggle as he looked into his father’s tear-filled eyes.

“Hey there _bambino_. It’s nice to finally meet you. And hold you. Considering how giggly you are, after what you’ve just been through, it seems you enjoy giving me heart palpitations. I’ve got a heart condition you know.” He couldn’t keep the smile from gracing his face, or happy tears from falling as his sweet baby giggled once more and nuzzled into his chest.

38043 seconds. In Tony’s opinion, it was too long.

When he was in his arms, he thought of how small his baby was. He thought his boy was small before, but it hit home now. He was so tiny, so fragile. And light. Why was he so light? Babies were small, yes, but even they weighed something. It felt like he was holding nothing at all, just the weight of the blanket in his arms. He asked May why that was.

“Density of his bones and tissue. He’s much lighter than a normal baby.” May cringes as she says normal. Tony doesn’t blame her. “We’ll talk about that later and I’ll go over all the unique traits he’ll have, even the one’s we talked about before, with your family. For now, I’ll give you some privacy. He seems to be in the clear. I’ll inform your family. Just come out when you’re ready and I’ll have them waiting.” May left and Tony sat back down in the chair he was sitting in for the best part of the past 10 hours and 34 minutes. He only got up to stretch his legs and to go to the bathroom, but even then, he refused to leave the room for long, the reason now nuzzling into his chest, right next to where the arc reactor was.

“You are so cute. You know that, right? You’re also so brave and strong. Much stronger than iron. Howard always said, Starks were made of it, but he was wrong. He was wrong about a lot of things cause you’re a _diamante_. Fragile, but great under pressure. And I will do anything in this whole universe to keep you safe. Even if it seems impossible. I would do anything to have you always be happy.” A little nuzzle from his baby, warms his heart. “And you have no idea how much I love you already, _bambino_.” Tony cuddles his son in that chair. Not quite ready to leave and face others or to share his precious gem just yet.

-

When May left that room and was out of sight of Tony, she finally broke. Tears fell down her face as she slid down onto the floor with the support of a wall. She didn’t know what type of tears they were. Didn’t know if it was the guilt, or the relief that had her weeping for the father and son duo. Or the pain of losing Mary. It was probably all three. She only snapped out of it when someone asked her what was wrong and if they’d lost the baby.

“Of course not. They’re in the clear and in their father’s arms.” May hisses at whoever even dared to think that. It was one of the doctors, she’d never caught his name. When the doctor got up and started making his way towards the room she’d just left, obviously deciding to go check on the baby and Tony, May got up and grabbed the doctor before they could disturb the new little family. She hauled him further from the room even as they protested. Once she deemed them far enough away, she gave the doctor the tongue lashing of their life.

“Sorry, Doctor. I didn’t think, I just wanted to check on the patient and inform Mr Stark of the situation.” May really didn’t like this doctor, for more than one reason. For starters, they were supposed to be one of the best doctors in New York and yet made the most mistakes out of every doctor that worked on the baby Stark since they arrived. Second, he was going to disturb the new family even after she had informed them that said family were fine. Third, this doctor cared more about the credit than the baby Stark’s survival. And finally, he didn't know anything of importance as he was supposedly a poison's expert. He wasn't informed of the D.N.A. alterations, only Helen was as the geneticist they’d chosen to trust with the information. 

“Do you honestly think I would have left them if they weren’t fine? Furthermore, they need their privacy, at this time, considering the situation, before the whole family is informed together. Finally, I’m not a doctor, just a nurse but-”

The doctor sneered at May after her confession. “Then, you should get out of the doctors’ way and not interfere with their patient!” They again moved toward the room, this time with more confidence.

May decided she’d had enough of this doctor.

“I wonder what Tony will do to you when I tell him you nearly made he’s son bleed to death, when you attempted to put the I.V. into his baby’s arm?” That stopped the pompous fool in his tracks. “Additionally, I wonder what will happen when Major Rhodes or Mr Hogan find out that you gave too little pain meds to their nephew that, when said nephew woke up, he was in extreme pain. That is, before I gave them a sedative so that they weren’t in agony and they drifted back to sleep before Tony came back in with my husband. Or what Miss Potts will do when she hears all of it, considering she works very closely with Tony’s legal team.”

The doctor turned around, fury in his eyes, as they addressed May once more. “Mr Stark wouldn’t take a lowly nurse’s opinion over that of a credited and trained doctor. Also, it’s rude to call someone by their first name when you do not know them to that basis. Celebrity or not.”

May smirked at the (in her opinion, dim) doctor. “I know, but I am though. So, I call him Tony. Therefore, I wonder whose opinion he will value more? Especially, when he gave me his research, even when he knew I was a nurse and that there were highly trained doctors in the room, including Dr Cho?” The doctor paled at this, so May continued. “Let them have some privacy, or I will tell Tony that you nearly killed his kid.” The doctor, still angry, stomped off somewhere May didn’t know where. As long as it was in the opposite direction of the father and son, she really didn’t care.

“Did he really nearly kill my nephew?” May turned to see a very angry Miss Potts and an equally angry red headed lady coming around the corner behind her. They must have stayed back to listen in without interfering to get intel. Smart ladies.

“Yeah, nearly ripped open a major vein in their arm. Not the best work for New York’s ‘Finest’. I’m May, by the way. My husband and I brought the little one here.”

“Pepper. You handled that very well. How did you know I work with Tony’s legal team?” Pepper asked May, slightly curious.

“I’m a nurse. I handle pompous doctors all the time. Also, you are the C.E.O. you need to be close with legal and I’m sure you will ‘Handle’ the ramifications of his negligence personally.”

The red head smirked at this. “I like you. I’m Natalie Rushmore, but Nat is fine.”

May smiled. “Nat it is. Now, let’s get the whole family gathered up. I told Tony to come out when he’s ready so we can discuss the situation, as well as his son’s wellbeing. Do you know anything of the situation at current?”

Pepper’s eyes glazed with worry when she heard that. “No, just that Tony’s baby had been rushed here. That’s all Rhodey told us over the phone. And that the tower went into lockdown because the one that hurt them escaped. He never said more, even when we got here saying he didn’t have enough facts to explain it. They’re gonna be okay right? By the way, where is the mother? She must be worried sick.”

May started crying again that the thought of her sweet Mary. She never deserved that. To die in such a way. “Mary Fitzpatrick is no longer with us. We will talk about it with all the other information, once Tony and the little one are ready to come out. Also, the little one will need a bottle set up, they will be hungry, haven’t eaten since they came into this world, which was last night, gave all their nutrients through the I.V. So, you’ll see them eat their first meal.”

Pepper was shocked at this. She never expected such an answer. What on earth had happened? “My condolences. Where you close with Mary?”

“My family took her in. She was my sister.” May was ingulfed into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know the full situation but I’m sorry. You saved your nephew and lost your sister at the same time. I don’t have the words.”

“I don’t think I have the right to call him my nephew.” She didn’t. It was partially her fault that this happened to him. If she had just been more aware or smarter or something, then Mary would still be here. The little Stark would have their mother.

Pepper was not having it. She pulled back and glared at May for what she said. “I doubt it. I’ve heard from Rhodey that, from what he saw and heard, you never gave up on our nephew not once and I heard you when that doctor asked if they had died, it matched myself and Nat’s fierceness. I don’t know happened, but I am damn sure of one thing. I’m glad that we can all be aunties to that baby boy together.”

May was stunned speechless. She could only pull Pepper back into another hug. Nat finally pulled them out of it, her own eyes slightly watery, which looked like it surprised her. “Lets prepare to meet the newest Stark. We’ll start ordering more necessities while we wait for the others. Maybe we can look at some clothes for him. I’m thinking an Iron Man onesie?”

The three new aunties huddle around Nat’s StarkPad. They may have had wet eyes due to their nephew’s tragic start in life, but the smiles on their faces as they gushed over what clothes to buy to make their nephew look as adorable as possible, showed how excited they were to properly meet their newest family member.


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour Tony, emerged from the med bay room with his _bambino_. He never wanted too but he figured it was time his boy met his family for the first time.

Also, he probably was hungry.

When Tony left the room, the site that greeted him was Pepper, Nat, May, Rhodey, Happy and Ben all surrounding a single StarkPad. Arguing about baby clothes. May, Pepper and Nat argued how ruffles aren’t cute and would just irritate their nephew while Rhodey and Ben thought their nephew would love them and Happy saying everyone was stupid and that suits would be the cutest on the little one, especially if they were Tony's kid.

Tony happened to agree with Happy but realised that it would be impractical for a baby, but maybe for special occasions?

Tony put that aside and gained their attention. May handed him a bottle of formula she prepared for him. She showed Tony how to test the formula temperature and start feeding his son before they all went up to the penthouse for the long conversation ahead.

Everyone, even Happy, swooned at the sight of the little one. Tony knew that they couldn’t wait to pamper their nephew. But he was concerned that they might hurt his son by accident so he kept him firmly in his arms, though he trusted May as she had carried his little _diamante_ already, he still didn’t want his baby out of his arms.

When they got to the penthouse he asked Pepper to get him a dish towel so he can burp his baby, just in case they threw up a little (He had heard that somewhere before), and asked May to walk him through it. After he successfully burped his son and was praised by May for his use of a dish towel, they all sat down on the sofas.

Tony thought they should start light. The heavier information could wait a little until his _diamante_ was sound asleep in his arms. The tower was on lockdown still and would be until the hole in the building that Ben made was fixed, not that he wasn’t thankful for what he did, so a little mood lightening was in order.

“Let’s start with naming this little _diamante_ first. Anyone got any suggestions?”

“Charles sounds good to me.” Happy suggested.

“Nah, Charles doesn’t sound nice.” It didn’t really, not to Tony at least. “Also, he doesn’t look like a Charles. Not even like a Charlie.”

“Why not just Diamante? It’s cute to call him a diamond.” Nat added.

“I don’t think that will be good when he grows up and goes to school. People might pick on him. Especially if they know he comes from money. Plus, it’s a pet name, I don’t want everyone calling him that.”

“James?” Rhodey smirked.

“Not even as a middle name Rhodey. You thought he wouldn’t make it, so I will not name my kid after you.” Tony stuck out his tongue at Rhodey light heartedly. Rhodey pouted but accepted it he really didn’t think his nephew would survive until the message JARVIS sent them telling them they were in the clear.

“How about a family name?” Ben suggested thinking about how he got his name.

“Edward?" Pepper suggested.

"As much as I loved my Nonno Edoardo, it's a bit narcissistic to have even one of the same names as my son." It was mostly true. It mainly still hurt Tony to think about the man. He loved his Nonno and Nonna. His parents never even let him go to the funeral when they died.

"Edwin then?" She countered knowing that Howard was out of the question.

Tony thought about it, he looked at his _bambino_ and thought, no. He really didn’t want to honour any of his parental figures with his _diamante_. No, his bambino was too good to be named after them. Even Jarvis. Jarvis was a nice man and an excellent butler, but he still went home at the end of the day. Never told anyone about when Howard drank a little too much and went a ‘little’ too far in hurting Tony, so his _diamante_ was not an Edwin Jarvis. He was not someone like that. He knew his little one would not act like that when they grew up, just knew they wouldn’t ignore someone in pain for a pay cheque. “No, not even as a middle name. He’s better than all of them.” Everyone just nodded accepting that. Not pushing but making sure not to mention anyone else he viewed as a parent.

Tony looked over at May waiting for her suggestion. “Peter. It means rock or stone, so it relates to _diamante_ , without being obvious and well,” May trails off. Just sitting thinking for a bit before sharing. “Mary always liked the name too. Said if she had a boy, Peter would be in the top 5 picks and she’d go with it as long as they looked like a Peter and liked it.”

Looking down at his _diamante_ , Tony thought about it. Yeah Peter Stark sounded good, even he hated the surname, and it wasn’t something others would pick on him for. Also his _diamante_ did look like a Peter. Tony really did quite like it, and so did Mary, so he couldn’t see a reason not to call his precious _diamante_ , his precious Peter. Tony strokes the side of his _bambino’s_ face who leaned into the gentle stroking. “Do you like Peter for a name, _bambino_?” His little one opens his eyes and gives a small smile. “Well Peter it is then, _diamante_. Now any idea for a middle name?”

Everyone suggested names for that too. Rhodey suggested John, May offered Anthony with a smirk, Happy thought Carter would fit after his Aunt Peggy, Pepper gave Benjamin which made Ben blush and Natalie suggested Fitzpatrick in honour of his Mother. The last two names made him think. Mary wasn’t narcissistic from what he could remember of her so he couldn’t imagine she would want that for her child’s middle name at all. But Benjamin caught him is interest but it still didn’t feel quite right to him, so he looked over at Ben for a minute before turning to his wife, May and doing the same. Benjamin was close but it wasn’t right. He smiled as he thought of a nice middle name and played with it in his head as he watched the two of them before saying, “Parker.”

Ben and May turned to Tony wide eyed at what he just suggested, Nat observed the three a small smirk playing on her face, Rhodey and Happy looked at each other and Pepper watched as Tony smiled at the Parker’s with a genuine look of gratitude and respect.

“Tony, I don’t think that would be good.” May said eyes still wide not able to make them return to a normal size.

“Yeah, it’s our fault this even happened in the first place.” Ben added. This made everyone confused. Nat and Pepper had heard this before from May, but Pepper told her it was wrong and they both stood by it, but why did they think it was their fault anyway? Everyone there saw just how much the two had fought to both save and protect little Peter’s life since coming to the tower.

Tony smile however didn’t fall, but he did shift his gaze to look at his _diamante_ , his _bambino_ , his baby boy.

“No, it wasn’t. It was Richard Parker who hurt Peter. He did it and he hurt you too as well in doing so. Richard injected him with venom, turned him into an experiment. You two saved him. Richard isn’t a Parker. Not in my eyes, and he shouldn’t be in yours, because you’re the ones that saved my boy. You busted down my door to do so and are the reason I am holding him now, alive and not dead and planning his funeral.” Tony cuddled Peter closer to himself as he looks back at Ben and May. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know he was a psychopath. If it was your fault for missing Richard, then it was my fault that Obadiah paid terrorists to kill me and I just can’t think that. I can’t. So, stop blaming yourselves for not noticing a manipulative psycho okay?” Tony knew what it was like. That crushing responsibility. He felt it every time he found Stark weapons in the hands of terrorists. He made them and Obadiah just happened to supply them to everyone, not just the U.S. Armed Forces but the terrorists as well. He didn’t know they were going to terrorist groups, but he was also mostly in a drunken and drug filled haze, the what if’s fill his head almost all the time, but he can’t blame himself for Obadiah’s actions. Those were his own.

“I want to name him Peter Parker Stark. Peter, for the precious stone I see him after also for Mary’s love of the name, and Parker, after the two people that were so determined to fight, just so he would be safe.” After a while with no answer he added. “Please?” That stunned Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. Tony, never said please. But here he was, saying please after asking, looking like he was ready to beg, to name his son after two people that played a massive role in saving his son’s life.

That made Tony’s small family realize just how much, in the 6 months since his return from Afghanistan, he had changed. They had noticed he’d stopped going out and that he had stop drinking and taking drugs. They thought he was trying to get better. They noticed he kept himself busier and worked much more than before, but they hoped he’d calm down after a while once he sorted out his thoughts and the introduction of Iron Man to the world. However, as a person - his attitude, his character - they’d thought he was the same. He still was snarky and joked in bad situations to deal with stress, but he wasn’t so prideful as he was before it seemed. Less self-centred for sure. He had less care about how people saw him in everyday situations. He stopped going out at night, but when they thought about it, he didn’t go out at all anymore. He no longer dressed up in designer wear, except for his glasses, for anything outside of work situations. He wasn’t the same Tony they knew from before he got kidnapped. And they didn’t know if that was an entirely good thing anymore. 

Ben and May had tears in their eyes at hearing Tony. They knew what he said was true, even if they didn’t feel like it just yet. So, they nod their heads at his plea giving their permission for the naming.

“This was supposed to be a light easy opening for this conversation.” Tony gives small chuckle. “Seems it didn’t quite go to plan, sorry.” Peter gives out a small sound and Tony looked at his son’s tired face. “Yeah, _bambino_ , I know. I’ll try not to laugh so you can sleep.” Tony barely mumbles his response and watches Peter breathing settle. “Let’s get onto the real topic of discussion, shall we, then you can all officially meet Peter.” Tony looks at them, all giving nods of agreement. “Well, to start off, Mary was the last person I was with, and obviously we weren’t careful enough, and accidentally made a diamond.”

“Tones, you’ve not had, you know, for that long?” Rhodey eloquently added. Tony gave him a little glare before nodding softly. It’s not like Tony didn’t know it was shocking. 9 months ago he had sex every week. Multiple times. Normally with many different people, some even at the same time. He even said it was an accomplishment before terrorists played open heart surgery on his chest. Now he can’t even think of having sex for the foreseeable future and can’t fathom how that was a good thing to sleep with so many people as well. And that’s not even because of Peter.

“You’ve not at all? Why?” Pepper asked. She realised it had something to do with Afghanistan but couldn’t figure out why? Did they rape him and he never told anyone? He only said they tortured him, left out a lot of the finer details.

“Pep, I can’t stop thinking they’ll try and hurt me. Don’t get me wrong they never bad touched me.” At that everyone gave a small sigh of relief. “But every time I think of getting close with someone and in such a vulnerable position, I just can’t. But we’re not here to talk about me are we? We know what happened 9 months later, but maybe Ben or May can add in the in between and explain it to everyone.”

May started, “Yeah, well Mary got pregnant as you all know now. She decided to keep Peter when she found out. You were still missing, and she didn’t want to make the world lose the last piece of Anthony Edward Stark. She spoke highly of you, always did actually. Said she knew what you’d been through and it was understandable that you were a mess.”

Tony was surprised to say the least. Did she? How did she know? No one ever said anything he was sure. Howard always paid people extra if they saw anything. May could tell he was shocked and gave him a grim smile. “She said she knew from experience. Sorry, if that brought up bad memories. Anyway, she didn’t want to give up Peter and she was in a high paying job as a scientist, had good healthcare. She could support herself even if she never told the world about Peter, but she hoped to at least tell you if you were found or at least your family so that they could meet the baby. She never found out Peter was a boy. She did think she was going to have a son though.”

“I thought you said you met her through Richard?”

“No, she told me and Pepper they grew up together. Were sisters.” Nat supplied. “How did this Richard meet Mary then?”

Ben continued where May left off. She’d started crying, quietly. “At our wedding. It was after, you had returned about 3 months ago. I hadn’t talked to Richard, my brother, since we had a falling out years ago.” No one said anything when Ben cringes at calling Richard brother. “It was supposed to be an olive branch, since our parents died recently. We were all each other had left. Richard and Mary got to talking and when he said he was Ben’s brother trusted him with the secret of who the father was.”

“Why didn’t she tell me I was going to be a father?” Tony wouldn’t blame Mary for wanting to keep him away from his son but from what he had heard, she wanted him to be there, even wanted him to have a relationship with their son. He just didn’t get it.

“She didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up if she lost Peter. That includes your family of friends. Was more adamant after every time she saw you in the news. She said it wouldn’t be fair.”

“I knew there was a reason I thought of calling her back.” Pepper gave him a questioning look. “We spent 5 days together at a conference before I left for Afghanistan, we exchanged numbers. Said we’d think about it and was going to when I came back.” Tony gave May a smile. “Your sister was an amazing person. She got me thinking about dating steadily.”

May returned the smile weakly. “She said she would have too, that is, if you didn’t you know. Said she had a great time.” May joked sadly.

“I did too, she was funny.” Tony said seriously, it gained everyone’s attention. “And she was sweet and nice and honest. We only got drunk one time over that conference, that’s probably when we messed up.” Tony frowned. “I don’t like referring to it as a mess up. Universally timed is better, let’s go with that.” That got everyone to smile at least, but Tony had a point to prove. “Mary was someone I could have loved May. If the circumstances were different, I would have called her back.”

“Thank you.” May said gratefully for Tony’s answer. She was thankful he could remember Mary even if they barely met, glad that Tony recognised her as someone special, worthy of love, from the small time they spent together.

“It’s the truth.”

“She was right about you, you know. I was sceptical but you are going to be a good father.” Ben added. He turns to address the others in the room. “Anyway, Richard is a psycho, as it turns out and was only getting close to Mary to get to Peter. Wanted his first ‘test subject’ to be a Stark. Said Norman thought so too. He works for Oscorp and is an acquittance of Norman Osborn from what he told me when we were catching up. When Mary went into labour at our house, she was staying there until the baby was born, Richard hit us over the head. When we came to, he made us watch as he cut Mary open to get to Peter. When Peter was ‘born’ he took a spider out and made it bite Peter at the base of his neck. Mary cursed him out and promised to find a way to make him pay even while dead.”

“Test subject? For what, a new poison!?” Happy hissed out.

“No, Tony told me earlier that Peter had their D.N.A. altered. Was that what the spider - OW!!!” After everyone - Pepper, Happy and Nat - told Rhodey off - Pepper slapping him repetitively - for not telling them this piece of information, Ben continued on. “Long story short, yes Major. Wanted to make his own super soldiers for Oscorp, jokingly said they could sell them to HYDRA and make a good profit.”

“HYDRA? Are you serious?” Nat asked worry in her voice. When Ben nodded, she paled as did everyone else in the room.

Ben continued, “We escaped after knocking him out cold and tying him up and made our way here. Richard escaped sometime between us getting here and after me phoning them to make sure to keep me updated, they called me back stating Richard wasn’t there, and Tony put the tower on lockdown.”

“May lead the doctors in taking care of Peter and keeping then in the dark as much as possible, even when Ben and me left to do some research to help. Even got me to calm down from panicking by making me build an incubator to help out. Only left to give a description of Richard to security with Ben. Then kicked everyone out when they couldn’t help anymore.” Tony added.

“See, I told you, you deserved to be his aunt.” Pepper scolded May. She won’t let her NOT be Peter’s aunt after hearing that.

Tony was appalled at hearing this. “Who do you think I’m making Peter’s main godparents, Major ‘he won’t make it’ Rhodes and Natalie ‘I work for Fury’ Rushmore? Don’t look at me like that of course I knew. I made a suit, attacked terrorists, and came out as some superhero. Then you turn up and worm your way into every private conversation you can and then into my family. If you don’t work for SHIELD, then I’m no genius.” Nat had wide eyes as she listened in on this. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes as well. Her cover had never been blown before. She didn’t know how to react to this. “What’s your name Miss Secret Agent?”

“Natasha Romanov.”

“Black Widow, right? I read some of your files. It was an interesting read.” Looking impressed at Natasha if not a little sad.

“How’d you read my files?” Natasha felt no hostility from Tony when he answered. More a playfulness at finding out something he wasn’t really meant to know and could now rub it in people faces – probably Fury’s – when they told them.

Tony smirked at her. “How do you get information from Fury when he tells you no?”

Natasha smirked back. “You hacked SHIELD to find information on me.”

Tony smiled fully at Natasha at that. “Nope, got bored one day a few years back and decided to hack SHIELD for fun. Your file just happened to be among some I read. But now we have more fire power for getting back at Richard, Norman, Oscorp and HYDRA for hurting your nephew.”

Natasha was shocked at what Tony just said. He wanted her to still be around his kid? “You want me to be around your kid?”

“What could be better than a super spy to help protect my son? Also, he has enhanced abilities similar to a spider, so who am I to separate two spiders? Furthermore, I knew who you were the moment you introduced yourself and I’ve gotten to know you since you’ve been undercover, plus I’ve read your file remember. If I thought you’d hurt Peter, I’d be in my Iron Man suit before you could touch him, and his godparents, _Uncle_ Ben and _Aunt_ May, will protect him.”

“We are discussing that later, the hacking governments for fun.” Pepper was confused for sure. And a little annoyed. “Also why not me?”

“You’re the C.E.O. of Stark Industries. You’re its main godparent.” Tony deadpanned. Pepper accepted this with a mutter. “Point is Ben and May are sticking around.” He turns to look at the Parkers. “So May, please inform us of all health worries.”

May straightened as all eyes fell on her. “Well, you are correct. Peter is definitely enhanced from what Dr Cho and I can see. He has super strength, heightened senses - this could include extra senses but we’ll have to do more tests -, an incredible healing rate, a modified bone and tissue density and the ability to stick to surfaces. All of these will cause problems for his health, however his diet will probably be the biggest and most frequent concern. Due to his abilities Peter has a super metabolism. He will have to consume a larger amount of calories to avoid malnourishment, say at least triple, if not quadruple or centuple, what someone normally his age would eat. I’d start development of a new baby formula for Peter when we have the chance. Next major concern is his weight. From just lifting him a few times, I can tell that he weights maybe 2 pounds and that’s at most. We can give him a proper weigh in later. This will make it really easy to lift him, but also easy to hurt him at such a young age, even with his healing factor. Hopefully when he gains more muscle as he grows this will be less of an issue. Heightened senses will be a cause of problems as well. Sensory overloads will most likely be common when emotions get high. His senses will always be at eleven normally even if he won't notice a difference. I’d prescribe noise cancelling tech and a nice pair of shades to help with it. And he could hurt someone by accident with his strength. The stickiness will probably be a problem later when he starts crawling, walking and climbing onto and into places he shouldn’t be.” May stops for a moment to figure out the best way to state the next part. “Thermoregulation. If his body temperature drops too low, it could cause major organ failure as an infant. Another issue that will resolve itself as he grows but I’d set the heater higher and design wearable ones for when he’s older and able to leave the house and not freeze.” Everyone sat in silence.

“JARVIS increase room temperature by 5%.”

“Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his family for the first time.  
> Tony being a helicopter dad.  
> Plans are made and Tony's reveals his dark secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lockdown depression is hitting my regular depression real hard. But thats just an excuse for not getting on it.  
> Still hope you enjoy. Had someone beta read this chapter for so errors so thanks to CherAmi_laCouyon. And if anyone else wants to beta read this or any other story i write please tell me.  
> :)

After making sure Peter was warm and feeding him again, Tony let his family hold Peter for the first time. 

May and Tony guided them all on how to hold their little nephew and, let it be known: Tony was _well aware_ that he was always going to be a helicopter parent when it came to his diamante and tesoro. This was only made clear to everyone else in the room, however, when Rhodey was the first up to hold little Peter.

“Rhodey, when I pass Peter over to you, make sure to support his head and remember he’s light so you can hurt him easily, and Peter is little so don’t hold him too tight or you’ll definitelyhurthimorsuffocate-” 

“I know, Tones. May already said.”

“Don’t ‘ _Tones_ ’ me. You could hurt him. You know what? Maybe I’ll just hold him and you can all say hello. It would be safer that way, right, May? _Right_?” Tony really didn’t want to let Peter go. Really, _really_ didn’t want to take the risk of even letting Rhodey hold Peter. He knew he could trust Rhodey, but Tony knew Rhodey had never held a real baby before. Sure, Tony hadn’t either, but this was his baby and his anxiety for Peter’s safety was through the roof. Rhodey wouldn’t mean to hurt Peter, but he could. _~~They could all **hurt** him~~_.

May found this amusing in a grim way. It wasn’t usual for her to work in the maternity wards, but when she did it was actually pretty funny how easy you could tell who would become the overprotective parents. Most, however, would let the family hold their kid for the first time. May knew Tony was like this because of how Peter came to be with Tony, didn’t change how funny it was, though. “Tony, how about we demonstrate how to properly transfer Peter first. I’ll explain what we’re doing so they can take notes.” She had to encourage him to let the others learn how to hold Peter, it was in the best interest of Peter’s wellbeing.

Tony hesitantly agreed, moving over to May. “You heard May, pens and papers or StarkPad/Phones out.”

“I don’t think she meant literally, Tony.” May couldn’t hold her giggles when Tony addressed Rhodey’s accurate assumption of May’s use of the figure of speech.

“Major James Rupert Rhodes, I don’t care if May meant it figuratively. If you want to hold Peter today, you _will_ take notes on how it’s done. The same goes for the rest of you.”

With that, everyone got their phones and tablets out (with the exception of one James Rhodes, who was made to write it down to type up again later because Tony wanted to _prove a point_ ). Everyone wanted to hold Peter, so they were willing to go along with Tony’s overprotectiveness. It wasn’t like it was entirely unwarranted. Finally, after the thorough demonstration, Tony very reluctantly passed Peter over to Rhodey, not moving far or fully letting go of him.

“Hi little one, I’m your-”

Tony cut him off. “Your Uncle Platypus.”

“Uncle _Rhodey_ , but sure Platypus works too, I guess. Gez, you weren’t kidding when you said he was light. Are you sure he’s even a pound?” Peter reached out and latched onto Rhodey’s finger. “And that’s a tight grip. Careful, you might break my finger.” Peter giggles at Rhodey’s facial expression, not that of pain, but shock at the firm hold.

“His super strength will increase more as he ages. For now, it won’t be too strong; more like a regular adult’s grip strength.” May explained. “That same strength is why he’s capable of giggling and smiling. He can probably hold his own head up but don’t risk it. Physically, he will develop much faster than other kids, match that with his other powers and the smarts that he’s most likely gained from his father and mother he’ll be a nightmare when he’s a toddler.” May smiled at the thought then winced when she finally pictured it. “Sorry in advance, Tony.”

A small look of shock and horror passes over Tony’s face, Peter giggles again as he looks at his father's face. “You’re already coming up with ways to be a terror aren’t you? Good thing I’m a genius too _and_ a billionaire, because I don’t think I’d survive you otherwise.” Another giggle paired with a smile and Tony quickly plucks Peter out of his friends arms, gently pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek, and ignores a pouting Rhodey.

Peter's little hands grab onto Tony’s facial hair. All Tony can do is laugh a little, smile, and make sure Peter doesn’t pull on his hair, as a baby with super strength can’t have much control yet. “See you’re already trying to make me lose my hair, even if it’s from my goatee.” Gently, he removes Peter's hand. “Next up is your Aunt Pepper. Be careful, Pep.”

Pepper forced herself to not roll her eyes at the comment. She wanted to hold Peter and refused to jeopardise that with her exasperation. “Yes, Tony, I will.” Once Peter was in her arms–even if Tony refused to fully let go–, Peter's eyes shifted to hers, blinked, then smiled. 

She was going to spoil this baby. Anything Little Petey wanted, Auntie Peppy would get.

Was that a good move? Probably not. “Hiya Petey, I’m your Auntie Peppy, and I see lots of shopping trips and spa days in your life.” Did she care? Nope. After a while, Pepper asked Peter if he wanted to meet his Auntie Nat. He giggled and Auntie Nat moved so he could see her. Pepper–Under the watchful eyes and hands of Tony–passed Peter over to her. Pepper didn’t pout. No, she just started planning out her schedule to include pampering her new favourite person.

Peter grabbed Natasha’s hair and giggled when he first got settled in her arms. He really liked her hair, it seemed, so she decided that (until his super strength became a problem) she would keep it as long as possible. “Hey, Маленький паук, that means little spider, by the way, because that’s what you are. I’ll teach you Russian as you grow up so you can understand it more as well as lots of other languages.”

She elected to ignore Tony’s cry of, “Leave Italian and Romanian to me.”

“I will also teach you how to kill a man in heels, just in case you ever need to.” Natasha smiled down at her Маленький паук. Peter smiled. Everyone else had a cold look, because it was a very real possibility. Especially for Peter.

Happy was up next. Once a giggling and smiling Peter was in his arms and he’d said hello, he had a very distressing thought. “I’ll be working more overtime than I normally do, because The Press are gonna love you.”

Tony's face turned angry at the thought. He’d have to tell those vultures something. They probably already had on the news that the tower was on lockdown and that someone smashed their way in. He couldn’t keep Peter a secret, he needs to socialize with other children his age which meant that Tony would be socializing with the parents and teachers. The media would need to be told, and in a way that best suited Peter. A way that best suited Mary, too. “We’ll discuss it after I put Peter down for a nap, let Peter meet his Uncle Ben and Auntie May. Jay, could you send someone up with the incubator? I’ll turn it into a bed for Peter for tonight and make something better for a long-term cot later.”

“Yes, sir. And I’ve went ahead and ordered more toys I thought young Peter will like from me.” Earning a chuckle from Tony.

May took Peter from Happy (Tony relaxing when Peter was in May’s arms). “Hi again. Yeah, I’m your Auntie May and I’ll spoil you just as much as your Aunties Peppy and Nat will. You, Petey, have spent too much time with me for the past day, though, so I guess it’s time for you to meet your Uncle Ben.”

When in Ben’s arms, Peter did what he did in everyone’s arms and flashed that big, goofy smile. Even with no teeth, it was the brightest smile Ben had ever seen. His eyes grew misty at the sight. “Hiya, Pete. I’m Uncle Ben and I’m gonna protect you just like your Papa will. I know you will be able to do so on your own in no time, but I still will. There's nothing you can do to stop your Papa, me, or anyone else here from doing so.” Ben smiled down at Peter while giving him back to Tony. “But as much as I want to be around you, you need to go back to your father for now.”

Tony happily accepted his bambino’s return. Peter smiled once more, before his eyes started to close in a tired, slow manner. When the incubator arrived, Tony set it up next to his bed, making sure it was on “heating mode” and disabling the A/C function. Tony watched Peter breath for a moment before he left to continue the important conversation about Peter’s unfortunately public future. He set JARVIS to put the live security camera footage of the child onto the T.V as he settled onto the sofa.

His earlier paranoia was useful after all.

Tony places a hand over his chest covering the arc reactor. He needed help. He was dying but he _needed_ help to survive. _For Peter_.

“So Richard, A.K.A. “The Bastard”, was working for Norman Osborn, A.K.A. “The Big Bastard”, and made a spider to turn my baby into a super-spider-soldier kinda like the one Howard was obsessed with finding with less spider, and mentioned a very dangerous and very secret organization of Nazis that was supposed to be gone. We, therefore, need a plan. That man may not have as much money or resources as I have but he _does_ have enough to cover up all of this mess. Not to mention that Hydra, that’s _if_ they know, wouldn’t want to lose Peter as an asset. So, plan time! First off, the protection of Petey-pie.”

Tony surveyed the room of the people he considered family, new and old, letting his eyes fall on May and Ben once more. “In the case that I die, Peter is to be put in your care. You’ll be taken care of by a fund the legal department will sort out.” The couple’s eyes practically bugged from their heads but, before they could protest, Tony continued. “Nope, Tony-talking time. You’re family and, if Peter does end up in your care, you’ll be in the tower or one of our other residences to ensure maximum protection. The fund will be to support Peter and his family, which includes you. If I do die, which is not part of the plan, someone will need to spoil my boy for me. Capiche?” Tony shot a sad, weak smile at the pair. He waited for them to confirm, which they did with a nod, but May had a somewhat fearful look in her eye.

Tony didn’t question it as he moved on to his next target. 

“Ms. Black Widow, there’s another reason you have been added to this family, though you’ve earned it on your own.” Tony looked to her to reassure that he was being genuine.

“You have, however, already promised Peter what I wanted you to do, in heels no less. Train him. I don’t want him to be scared of what he’ll be capable of, but I also want him to understand the damage and pain he could cause. Superpowers he can’t control will make him a danger to others, not that I think he would hurt anyone. Intentionally. He'll be a target because of his abilities, so if he knows how to use and control them it’ll be easier to protect himself. The fact is, he has superpowers and that’ll come into play as he becomes older. And at some point this tower will be taken out of lockdown and he’ll be vulnerable.

Fury needs to be contacted and informed about the situation. Tell him I’ll do whatever they want, listen to them lecture me on how “hacking SHIELD is bad” and I’ll even let him put me on the naughty step. But make sure only he knows, don’t tell SHIELD, just Fury. I want Peter’s, er, _skills_ left off the books.”

Tony smirked at Natasha. He knew that SHIELD, through Natasha herself, attempted to hack Stark Industries and ultimately failed. After all, he had known the entire time it was happening and didn’t care. Anything that was actually useful information was encrypted to a level so far above SHIELD’s abilities that they probably wouldn’t be able to break it in Peter’s lifetime. Or ever.

Natasha smirked back, well aware. She had told Fury they’d get no info out of Stark Industries other than through the people closest to Tony. She was the one that said she’d have to infiltrate for an extended period of time if they wanted to see whether or not he was fit for the Avengers Initiative.

She got a family out of it. She’d protect it. “I’ll give him a call and get myself assigned to protect Peter. I’m getting personal protection and training duty since he’s too young to protect himself, right? And not telling SHIELD protects Peter from traitors. Fury kept in the dark too on Peter’s abilities would be a better plan though. If you hack SHIELD again you’d find a charter of super powered individuals. Those individuals are closely monitored and Fury may keep it off SHIELD's official record but he'd have his inner circle monitor Peter to the same level. The only way to lessen surveillance is in becoming an Agent of SHIELD. It can force your hand.” A practice she wasn’t entirely okay with. Neither was Clint. It appeared that Tony wasn't okay with it either when he gave a stiff nod in agreement.

Natasha had a sudden thought. “What did Fury come to talk about? I told him you were getting sick and he said he needed to talk to you. He came yesterday.”

Tony cringed at the thought of the conversation with Fury. May’s eyes shifted to look at the centre of his chest. “We’ll get to that, I promise. It’s just further on in the planning stage. Yes, you’re on the Peter Protection Squad. Everyone here is. Everyone here is also getting training by you. To Osborn–Ben mutters something that sounds an awful lot like “The Big Bastard”–we’re all collateral. So, Natasha, you’re on training duty, predominantly on Peter’s training, but, if you’ve got time, which you have for the first few years, help Happy train everyone else. We could also get someone you trust to help out, but I want your cover to be moved to my assistant so you stay close to Peter. Is that okay?”

Natasha nodded. “Sure, but, just so you know, Fury wants Iron Man on the Avengers Initiative and is quite determined to get him. It’s a team of people that can protect the world from major threats normal people can’t handle. I was assessing you to see if you’d fit. I’m on it, so is a friend of mine that I can trust. I’m sure he’d happily join our little team as well. His name is Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. Search the SHIELD database for him, you have access.” Natasha smirks at her comment. “He’ll go off his nutter that I’m an aunt to someone before he has kids, he’ll probably pester you until you let him be called Uncle. Sorry about him beforehand, he's an idiot.”

Tony just sighed. He’ll have to get used to depending and trusting these new people in his life, but for Peter he’ll do anything. “I'm sure we’ll get used to it. Try and get him assigned here too, would you? I’ll have to talk Fury into using Iron Man only in apocalyptic scenarios, he’s on paternity leave. So is Tony Stark for the foreseeable future.” Tony watches Peter, who was wrapped up and sleeping peacefully, on the screen. He’d do anything for the child.

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the statement, though. There was something going on with Tony; Nat said he was sick and he never denied it. Pepper stayed silent. Tony said he’d tell them, they just needed to be patient.

May was looking at Tony’s chest with more determined eyes. They were the same eyes she had when she looked at Peter in the med-bay. Tony still never addressed it.

“Part two, Tower. Increase security and fix up downstairs. Happy, I’m sorry but you were right when you said you’ll be working overtime. The Tower can’t be on lockdown forever, but there is no way I’ll just rely on SHIELD to protect Peter. Increase training for personnel, full background checks for everyone–I want to know what their first medication was–, and, of course, training for the family. I’ll be focused on increasing the security systems, fortifying the place and Peter, but I’ll help where I can.”

Ben perks up at what Tony says. “I can help Happy.” Turning to the head of security, he inquires, “Hey, how would you feel about me applying for a position in security here? I’ll be an ex-cop if that helps. I can use my contacts to pull some dirt on people and companies.”

“That would help a lot. But, what about your career? There are other ways to help Peter without wrecking your life.” Tony stated in concern. That would be better than what Tony had in mind for him. It felt like too much to ask though.

Ben just hardened his eyes. “I have no special connection to being a cop. And I’d give up a lot more for my family. I promised Peter I’d protect him, can't go back on that promise now, can I? And I can still make Richard pay even if I’m not a cop. It also mean’s I won’t have to charge you for hacking the N.Y.P.D. last night.”

Tony smiles at Ben’s words. He keeps getting more reasons to like these Parkers. “Well then, after we check your qualifications, how would you like to be Happy’s second in command here at S.I.?” Tony was finding he rather enjoyed making Ben’s eyes bug out. “What, did you assume you’d be working all the way up? Don’t think I didn’t have JARVIS keep me updated when we put the tower into lockdown. You ordered my security team around as well as Happy does. Rhodey didn’t need to help much.” Ben blushed at Tony’s praise.

“On behalf of Stark Industries, welcome to the team. We apologize for Tony, you get used to him.” Happy states.

“Okay, no need to be rude. The next matter of business is Peter’s health. May, you’ll be leading that area with your expertise. We’ll get Cho on board too. Peter needs baby formula that’s adjusted to his metabolism and I won’t have the time or expertise like you two do.” Tony states. May’s ability in medicine was astonishing for a nurse, she must be a genius with what she did for Peter. “Why, may I ask, did you not become a doctor?” Tony was genuinely curious when it came to May. Normally geniuses get spotted early on and even if they didn’t, they get full scholarships in their late teens.

“Bad timing. I was in medical school, nearly finished too, but then my parents died. And they had debts. Mary was living with us at that time. She wanted to help but she was a few years younger and was in the middle of college. I couldn’t do it to her so I talked to my college and hashed things out so I still got to go into medicine just not as a doctor. She finished her education after much negotiation and I’m a nurse.” May explained. If May had to do it all over again, the only thing she’d change would be letting Richard, the bastard, anywhere near Mary.

“Right. Well, that’s not gonna cut it. You’re gonna need to finish that education of yours on my dime. Can’t have my family doctor unlicensed, can we? Nuh uh. No buts or bug eyes. I can’t support Mary, but I can support her family and, if it helps, see yourself as an investment. Can’t let that type of genius go you know, not when it might save my life.” Tony gives May a small smile. She returns it with a knowing look. She does know, then. “Anyway, you have to give me my Baby Care 101 lessons.”

“Sure thing, Tony, I’ll get right on making the formula and snacks for Petey which he can have when he’s older. And thanks for ‘making me an investment.’ I’ll keep you breathing.” May states. Her nephew would not grow up without a father.

“Thanks, May. Part three in the plan is more protection, this time for the whole family. Now, as previously said, everyone needs to be trained to protect themselves if they can’t already. How would you feel about moving in permanently? I know you can’t, Rhodey, because of the air force but stay in contact and visit often. Everyone else? Ben and May especially, because The Bastard and The Big Bastard know where you live and I don’t think you’d be safe otherwise.”

“As long as we’re not a bother. Make sure to tell us if you need anything.” Ben confirms. He knew that was a risk and accepted. Tony made it clear by now to Ben and May that they’re in this put-together family and were going to be for the long haul, so he wanted to put in the effort. “I mean it, Tony.”

“You’re not a bother at all. If you want to go back to your apartment take a small security team with you. I’ll put what you don’t need or have space for in storage until it’s safe to go back to living on your own. Pepper, Happy, Nat, does that work for you too?” They give nods of approval. “Part four, then, Press.” It seems they were starting to share a wavelength as, yet again, they all did the same thing. _Cringe_. “The media probably already knows about the lockdown and heard of Ben and May’s spectacular entrance.”

“Sorry about that again.” Ben states.

“None of that, it was magnificent. Straight out of the movies. Peter will see the C.C.T.V. footage of it when he is old enough to appreciate it.” Tony grinned at the Parkers before turning serious again. “It’s more about Mary. I had a bad reputation less than a year ago. And I don’t want them to turn on Mary because of it, but they will if we don’t play our cards right.”

Pepper was already on her StarkPad getting to work. “I’ll set a press conference in two days so we can be fully prepared and we can rush the rush-repairs for down stairs, I’ll get them in today or latest tomorrow morning. I’ll make sure the repairs are done by then.”

“Bring the N.Y.P.D. along too. I know they will put an alert out but I want The Bastards face seen everywhere. I doubt we’ll catch him but it’ll give him a hard time, even in The Big Bastard’s care.” He looks at Ben and May. “Also, would you mind if I lied to them and say Mary and I were planning on dating when things died down?”

“I don’t mind at all. And she wouldn’t either. As I said she was rather fond of you.” May reassured with a sad smile.

“Good, okay great to hear that. Fuels the ego.” Now the tough part. “Now there just one more thing to discuss, before getting into baby proofing, toys and clothes etcetera, like normal families. Pepper, Rhodey, I need your help perfecting the arc reactor. Howard left some stuff behind that suggested the palladium could be swapped out for something better that would make it more efficient. It’s kinda a time sensitive project so we need to get on that. My time will be split between Peter and that, so I need your help to get it done as fast as possible.” Tony looks back at the screen where he can see Peter sleeping peacefully. _For Peter_.

“Why is it time sensitive? What’s wrong with your arc reactor, Tony? We thought it was fine. What aren’t you telling us?” Pepper let out a bit of her anger.

“May, care to explain for me?” Tony hoped she would. He didn’t want to have to say it, to tell them. Especially now.

“No, you have too. They need to hear it from you.”

Tony close his eyes and let out a deep breath. He really doesn’t want to tell them. For Peter he would though. He needed too. “I’m dying. At least at current.”

“What?” Rhodey got up and sat next to Tony. “May what does he mean by dying?” Tony wouldn’t _not_ tell them if he was dying, would he?

“He is suffering from heavy metal poisoning from the arc reactor due to the core being made of palladium. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue if it was outside of the body. However, as his resides within his chest cavity and has more direct contact with his heart and blood vessels, the prolonged exposure with the arc reactor is killing him. The same thing that’s saving him is also killing him. I don’t know how long he has in his current state. What I do know, is that the more he uses that suit of his, the faster it will kill him.” May states bluntly.

“Tony!” Happy yelled.

“That’s why Iron Man is taking a break. To fix it. To give myself more time.” Tony explained.

“Making me C.E.O. wasn’t because you wanted to take a back seat. It was because you wanted to kill yourself.” Pepper blanched. Everyone, except May, did too.

“War Machine. You stuck that deal with the government. You said I could use it as I see fit for the military, as long as I was the only one to ever wear it, you made me promise. I was your replacement Iron Man.” Rhodey deduced.

“You cancelled your birthday party.” Natasha supplied. “Why was I kept in the dark?”

“Fury yesterday, and Coulson as well, said they respected how I was dealing with it. Instead of making a big mess with the little time I had left, I was using it to help people. Wanted to respect my privacy for that while also dropping off what SHIELD had on the arc reactor from Howard to see if I could solve it. Personally, I think it was to avoid extra paperwork. If I don’t make it, so what, if I do, plus one avenger. It’s probably why they never told you. They’d just scrap the report on me and shift it to War Machine instead.”

“How long do we have?” Rhodey said.

Tony lets out another deep breath. “I haven't checked my blood toxicity, couldn't look at the number going up, but by JARVIS's estimations, if I start getting medical aid and stop using the suit? Maximum two years. Not that it will take that long for us to figure out if Howard was correct.”

“START? How long if you kept going like you were 2 days ago?” Happy growled out. He was pissed at Tony for doing this to himself. Killing himself after everything and not telling them. He knew Tony had no intentions of stopping even before Fury told him anything. He was just going on like everything was okay, like it was just the new normal after he came back from the Ten Rings. What was he thinking? How long was it before his heart would give out?

Tony cringed at the question. Two days ago he had accepted he was going to die and had written up a list of charities he wanted to put in his will. Happy sounded like he wanted to kill him. “Maybe a month at best but, more likely, a week or two.”

Silence. Tony shifted in his seat. It looked like he would have to break the silence. “At the time there was nothing you could do. I didn’t want anyone to worry ab-” He only felt when Pepper slapped him across the face, never heard her move.

“You were killing yourself, acting like you were fine, pushing us away quietly and making yourself all alone. After you’re in the clear, you are going to get help. Never do anything like this again.” Pepper tone was deadly and her eyes were hard even as she cried. “I don’t care how bad it is, you will never leave us in the dark about something this big again. Rhodey, Happy, and me care about you and I don’t understand why you feel that we don’t but that’s something you can discuss with your therapist.” Pepper then sat next to Natasha again who brought her into hug as Pepper cried. Ben took May’s hand. Happy sunk into his seat, as his eyes watered he pressed the palms of his hands over them.

Rhodey gave Tony a one-armed hug as tears filled his eyes. “Tones, you’re an idiot. You know that, right? We could have done something earlier if you had said. Or spent more time with you, just in case.”

“The ‘just in case’ isn’t going to happen. Peter needs me, so I can’t.” Tony says.

Rhodey pulls out of their hug and grabs him by his shoulders. “There is so much right and wrong with what you just said.” Rhodey forces Tony to look him in the eyes. “Yes, Peter needs you, but if Peter wasn’t here, would you have even tried to fix the reactor at all?” Rhodey looked at Tony waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get one his grip tightened. “Tony. You are dying and were making it happen faster. You wanted to _die_. Pepper wasn’t right in slapping you.” Rhodey gave Pepper a look. “But she was justified. That’s the stupidest thing you have ever tried to do. I don’t care if you were trying to fix your mistakes or whatever excuse you gave yourself. But that was not okay. You are seeing a therapist and you will get better but for now, you tell us if you feel low, is that clear? Tony, I said is that clear?”

Tony just nodded and gave a simple “Yes” in reply.

“Good. Now lets talk toys, clothes and normal family stuff, before you need to get back to Peter.” And Rhodey gave Tony a small smile. “Also, we should talk about your choice of code names.”

“As long as they aren’t said when Peter can hear, they’re fine.”

As Natasha watches Tony and the rest of her new family smile, even as they wipe away their tears, give their apologies and start ordering baby supplies online, she hides her fury and starts some planning on her own. 

No one hurts her family and gets away with it. Not even SHIELD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat does some digging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for an update. Please comment and give advice. Its nice to see so many positive comments!!! :D this chapter is also unbetaed so if there are any mistakes i've made please point them out and i'll change it for other people.

They had two days until the press conference and in that time a lot had to be done.

Day one consisted of: Tony and Rhodey starting to look into the arc reactor research, letting them watch Peter; May and Helen kicking all the other doctors out the tower with Happy’s supervision and locking themselves away in a lab to make super baby formula; Pepper, Happy and Ben were getting the company in order for the conference while making sure security remained tight. This left Natasha to dig through the SHIELD database before Fury, Coulson and Clint came to the tower on day two for a briefing of the Richard and Norman situation. She was still upset with Fury and Coulson for leaving vital intel about her target and compromising her mission and in extension the small connection she's formed. She decided making them come to the tower and deal with the security instead of using a secure conference call was just punishment. The HYDRA threat nagged at her though. It most likely was just a fear inducing tactic to send them on a goose chase but maybe it wasn’t. She had to see if there was any link between Richard, Norman and HYDRA.

What she found instead was highly disturbing information.

Richard Parker was, at one time, a SHIELD agent. He mainly worked in the labs as a SHIELD scientist but had done field work on occasion. He was the last scientist working closely with SHIELD consultant, Howard Stark, on the resurrection of Dr Erskine’s super soldier serum. Arguments were frequently had between Richard and Howard during the project but ultimately the 2 could not recreate the serum. The project was shelved after the Stark accident, it was one of the final acts of Director Peggy Carter. Richard Parker left the agency to join Oscorp not long after. This meant Richard was a greater risk when his training was taken into account, as well as the supposed HYDRA threat. But that is not what disturbed Nat.

The Stark’s accident report was dodgy.

Particularly details around a cooler in the trunk that was filled with nothing but ice. They were going to a gala there would be no reason to have a cooler. So why was it there? And why was it prepped to store something and yet nothing be put in it? And yes, it could have been nothing, but considering he was a high-profile consultant a follow up report should have been filed based around the previous contents, just in case it was related.

But Peggy Carter signed it off and it was filed as a drunken accident due to Howard blood alcohol content – which was at 0.18, but still. A rookie agent might miss something like this, but not Carter, especially not for a friend. Therefore, it was safe to assume there was more to the accident, Peggy Carter knew and covered it up.

But why?

The more Natasha looked into it, the more SHIELD seemed fishy because things like this happened on more occasions if you looked carefully. Details glossed over and forgotten about, projects unfinished and discarded despite their potential, people killed and with not much more than accident written in the report visible. It wasn’t obvious, not even when you were looking, but if you knew what to look for and went looking, it seemed dodgy. Adding Fury’s recent actions plus these discoveries, Natasha was finding it hard to trust any of SHIELD anymore.

She grew up in The Red Room, was trained by THE Winter Soldier for a time and massacred everyone in charge, plus anyone that decided to fight her, after they made her sit the final exam and passed. And SHIELD said they were her new family and would have her back. She suddenly felt bad. Natasha thought she felt something like how Tony, Ben and May must feel after Stane and Richard. She didn’t like the feeling.

So, she went to present her findings to Tony, who was comforting a sobbing Peter on the plush sofa.

“He didn’t like Howards uncut Expo tape. Did you _bambino? Don’t worry Howard’s gone and even if he wasn’t, Papa wouldn’t let him get you_.” Tony promised in softly spoken Italian. “Rhodey’s still in the lab cooling down. Good news though, I think I know how to fix the reactor.”

“ _Baby spider, you are breaking my heart, don’t cry._ ” Natasha whispered in a quite Russian drawl to the whimpering babe. “Good to know you’ll be sticking around, not that I think May would let you leave. Let alone Pepper. Anyway, I think we need to talk about SHIELD.”

“Are they breaking up with me?” Tony said with a smirk earning a put-upon sigh from Nat.

“You know a few hours ago I’d have thought that was funny, but now I kinda wish that was the case.”

“Nat what is it?” Tony gave a her a concerned look.

“Richard was SHIELD and worked with Howard on the, well, rebirth of the Rebirth project. And when I looked into the SHIELD’s report on your parent’s accident, information was glossed over.”

“So what? Howard was drunk.”

“Yeah the blood work showed.” But then Nat explained her findings in depth.

“So your just figuring out SHIELD’s fishier than you thought?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Natasha settled into the sofa next to Tony leaning so her hair falls over Peter’s small form, shaking her hair trying to cheer him up by encouraging him to play with it. She got him to stop whimpering but the little one still looked miserable. She felt the same. “I can’t figure out who to trust. SHIELD was home for the past year and I know some of the things they do are questionable but I trusted Fury that it was just the way things had to be done. Now I can’t tell if Fury and Coulson did what they did because they genuinely thought you deserved the privacy or they had an ulterior motive like you suggested. I knew I shouldn’t trust SHIELD fully, but I trusted Fury and Coulson. I mean can I even trust Clint? He was supposed to kill everyone in the Red Room.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Tony said honestly, watching as Nat let Peter grab at her hair. “But you can try trusting yourself. You said before you trust this Bird-guy. Has he done anything to break that yet?”

Natasha looked at Tony. “No.”

Tony gives a soul filled sigh. “Then, until he tries to rip your heart out and actually try to kill you, I’d trust your judgement on him.” He tickled Peter getting a wet laugh. “See, Peter agrees. Don’t you _diamante_? Feeling better?” Tony receives a little giggle. “Good. And you Nat?”

Nat feels … something. She is not sure what, but she thinks it is better than before so nods her confirmation. “Peter giggles a lot.”

“Yeah he does. I think he knows he’s not meant to be able too so he’s showing off. Well as much as a baby can.” Tony smiles down at Peter before worry sets back into his features. “HYDRA?”

Nat tenses. “I can’t find anything. No evidence they exist. But if they do and don’t want to be known about, it could just endanger everyone if we tell SHIELD, especially if the organisation is compromised and we don’t know.”

To that Tony just nods. “Have you lost faith in Fury?”

Natasha thinks about her answer. “Fury has a lot of secrets.” She looks Tony in the eye. “I think even his secrets have secrets, and we will need just as many if not more if HYDRA exists has infiltrated SHIELD which would be highly likely considering their background. We have get proof on who to trust. I want to hold off on telling Fury about HYDRA and regarding Peter tell him what Richard planned but state that he only made a highly potent toxin. The doctor's did sign N.D.A's right and May was sure to leave them in the dark as much as she could?”

“Of course, also it’s not telling the truth either and you haven't answered my question.” Tony stated. There was no heat behind it just intrigue at what Nat was thinking.

“I have faith Fury is doing what he thinks is best. Just don’t know if what he thinks is best will have an outcome I’d want. I can’t trust him anymore and if I can’t trust him, I don’t want to spill anything to him that could potentially leak to HYDRA or Richard and Norman.”

Tony looked away. “Aww, you do care.” He tried to turn it into a joke but couldn’t quite get the tone right. “You can get 3rd pick of the rooms in the new top secret safehouse after me and Peter, just don’t tell Fury.”

Nat stared at him incredulously. “What?”

Tony just smiled innocently at her. “Well you said we need to have secrets. I think hiding where we live from SHIELD will help, especially if we can’t trust them. I have land upstate that should work and if we get builders in soon we can have it finished before the new year.”

Natasha was still confused. “What?”

Tony rolled his eyes at her as confusion filled her features. “Everyone knows Ironman’s been staying in New York recently and therefore at the Tower. We can use that and make it look like we live here. If people come for Peter, they’ll look here first. This way we’ll have warning and they’ll have to look for where we actually are and that goes for SHIELD too.” Leaning back into the sofa smirking. “It really does help that you’re not the only one with an Alias or two.”

“How about Clint? How do we know if he will tell Fury?”

“Simple. We tell him a fake address we’re moving too with explicit instruction not to tell Fury or SHIELD. If the address on my file changes, we know and kick him to the curb if not we tell him everything.” With a look he adds. “And I’m gonna put that up to emotional turmoil. You are not a female in an male led action movie. You don’t need me to make the whole plan for you and I’m expecting better from you next time, make sure your ego is earned.” The grin that spreads across his face was filled with so much mischievous glee that Natasha almost forgot how depressed the man in front of her was. “Makes it more satisfying when you win and can rub it in other’s faces. Especially if the other person is Fury.”

Natasha could feel a smirk gracing her face. “I’ll make sure to remember.” Peter giggled once more which had Tony sharing all his theories on how Peter will be when he’s older. Natasha couldn’t help but share her own as well, letting the worries fade at least for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conference.

The next day flew by rather quickly despite the many memorable events that took place.

For one, May and Helen had finished Peters baby formula. Helen left but promised to stay in touch with May as they worked well together. They even had a few ideas already they planned to collaborate on.

Secondly, Tony and Rhodey finished working on building a particle accelerator to create the ‘new’ element that was really just synthetic vibranium. Well Rhodey mostly did. With the bots help and then with Pepper’s help too when she was done with her meeting, because Tony was with May after Helen left getting treatment for the heavy metal poisoning. Peter was so ecstatic at seeing May he lifted his head all by himself and rolled onto his belly, both to the delight and horror of the two adults. (“JARVIS! Tell me you got that!” Tony practically screeched to the U.I. “Of course, I did Sir. I record everything,” JARVIS replied evenly. May and Tony both gave their thanks. “Besides I think the other members of the household would enjoy the looks on your faces. I know I did.” JARVIS had never been so sassy before. Tony decided he needed to look at his code despite his glee at the development.) May gave him a puzzled look though, when she informed him he barely had a blood toxicity above 4%, which couldn’t possibly be right after how much he used the suit. She checked the reading again before saying she’d have to look at his blood work more closely when she had time but he was fine and in moderately good condition. He was nowhere near deaths door just yet despite the fact he should be. And his worsening physical state was most likely just a physical reaction to his mental state. It was a … mystery how Tony’s blood was as clear as it was but May planned to figure it out, at least eventually.

Third, repairs were finished to the Tower so Happy and Ben felt a little more at ease despite the tower still being on lockdown.

And finally, Clint shot Fury’s eye patch off after he learnt how he compromised Natasha’s mission and the safety of another person. He never let Coulson off the hook either and berated the man for his ability only to follow orders instead of making the right calls. After, Clint even agreed with Natasha when informed of the decision to move under SHIELD’s and Fury’s radar. He gave pointers on additional measures they should put in place to avoid Fury’s eyes. He never fully proved himself trustworthy, but he was on the way to. As for Natasha and Pepper, they threatened Fury and Coulson about the consequences of their actions. Natasha pulling the teary eyed “I feel so betrayed” card to get 2 years official leave for Clint and her as well as a bonus plus semi-permanent station at Stark Industries for protection and intel.

So, when they woke up the day of press conference, many in the tower felt ill prepared. Especially Tony.

Peter had woken up the night before. Screaming. Tony thought Peter was relapsing and woke up May before she informed him it was just a nightmare and his senses were out of control with the fear. Tony didn’t know if that was better. So even once Peter was soothed Tony couldn’t fall asleep again. Instead he tried writing what he was going to say at the conference and finding himself coming up short. 

Nothing could describe every emotion he’s feeling. What he felt seeing his Peter surrounded by doctors. What he felt realizing there was nothing they could do but wait and make Peter comfortable. When he saw what was made out of Mary and realising Ben and May were made to watch. Holding Peter for the first time. Realising Mary had never got to. So instead he wrote 3 lists.

One for the wrongs he had done. One for the plans he had to right them. One for what Peter needed and deserved.

The second was the longest. The third, surprisingly, was the shortest.

So, when he strolled up to that stage surrounded by all his family – bar Natasha who was looking after Peter and Clint who was on look out – in a three piece suit more expensive than the average person’s yearly salary (Ben and Rhodey flanking him in their officers uniforms while Happy stayed behind May and Pepper, all in business attire), he felt he was as prepared as he needed, or rather could, be.

Pepper took to the podium to explain the rules of the conference and to explain once again that the conference would reveal distressing information then moved to let Tony talk.

“I don’t even know where to begin due to the severity of the many horrific events that have occurred in the past 4 days and I apologies for the lack of information however my family was put in danger and they had to be safe before this could happen. So, let’s go from lightest topic to heaviest. These past 9 months have been hell for me. You can’t come back from torture without a few mental health issues it seems.” Tony laughed dryly.

“Well, turns out there is a worse form of torture than having your head shoved in and out of water while you’ve got an electro magnet inside of you, attached to a car battery trying to keep you alive.” That information was never disclosed to the public. “That torture is watching as your new-born is in critical condition and not being able to do anything to help besides helping to keep them comfortable through the pain.”

Tears gathered at the corner of Tony’s eyes as an image of Peter looking deathly pale in that incubator flashed through his mind. But Peter was fine. He was safe with Natasha, at least at the moment.

“That torture is knowing that it was all your fault because of your heritage, that torture is knowing that your child’s mother was murdered and will never know how it feels to hold their child because of that heritage. That torture is not feeling safe anymore and the paranoia that the murderer will come back, and whisk them away to experiment on them once more, injecting your baby with more venom but this time it kills them instead of leaving them with long term health concerns.” Tony took a deep breath. He was getting emotional, how could he not?

“On the 10th of August Doctor Mary Fitzpatrick was killed in her foster sister’s and brother in laws home by a man named Richard Parker. Richard made Mary’s family, which included his own brother, watch as he cut into her to remove my son from her belly. They got away with my son before Richard could kidnap him and kill them, however not before he injected him with an experimental venom. The break in at Stark Industries was a result of Ben and May Parker trying to get medical attention to my son as soon as possible. I’ll hand over to Officer Ben Parker, here on behalf of the NYPD for more information.”

By the end Tony just let the tears flow down his face. Screw Stark’s being made of iron, he never wanted to be a Stark anyway. The situation was shit, their luck was shit and he felt shit. God bless, Rhodey for being there. As much as they bicker it was Rhodey that always picked him up. Now was no different as he glared at the crowd and gave him a side hug plus a tissue for the tears.

Once Ben finished, it went to May who explained how loving Mary was and the ‘severity’ of Peter’s condition. Then Tony took to the podium once more. “There’s a lot I’ve done wrong in my life so far. I wrote three lists as a result: my wrongs; plans to fix them and one for what Peter deserves.” Tony took the lists out of his pocket. “I trusted people I shouldn’t have, my past actions were filled with selfishness, using unhealthy coping mechanisms to help deal with basically everything in my life. My grandparents must be rolling in their graves because my Nonno told me I should never build anything I don’t want too, especially for other people, and yet I built weapons for the past ten years despite hating them. I earned the name Merchant of Death because of it. I laughed it off, and drunk away the pain, but I hated it. And I never told anyone because I didn’t think it mattered, but it did. And as a result, I have millions of deaths on my hands to make up for.” Looking out onto the crowd of reporters with their flashing cameras, Tony steeled himself for the questions that would come after this speech.

“The list of plans to fix all of my mistakes is as long as it has to be due to the grave errors I have made. For starters charities are in for a boost that’s for sure.” This at least got a chuckle from the crowd. “The company will continue to push innovation but now it’s going to be focused on helping the future to leave a legacy worth leaving. Not making bombs but upgrading tech in all sectors to help improve the lives of others, whether that just be with a new Stark Phone upgrades or improvements in green energy to medical equipment. Or protective gear for soldiers so that they can survive an explosion and make it back home to their families, just not weapons never weapons not again.” Tony paused to gather himself and drive away the memories of the young soldiers that lost their lives protecting him. The person that got them killed.

“Iron Man will continue to destroy Stark industries weapons that have been illegally sold and any knock offs that are produced as well as help those in crisis situations despite the 2 year maternity leave I’ll be taking from all aspects of work, including Iron Man related, for obvious reasons. If the threat is close enough and bad enough, I’ll help where I can.”

Tony chuckled as a memory passed through his mind even when tears started gathering in his eyes. “My Nonna, she said to do that. ‘Help people where you can, Antonio. You never know when they will re-pay that gratitude but be wary of people that wish to help you too easily. They only want what you have.’ She was smart like that.” Wiping his eyes, he chuckled at the memory of her. “Honestly, the rest of the points on list two is pretty much covered with that quote help out and be repaid with forgiveness, I guess.”

Sighing he looked the crowd over before finishing his speech. “The final list is what my son deserves. Its short. Love, care, a father to be proud of and not to have to shoulder the mistakes of myself or Howard Stark on our behalf. The last one I’ve already failed at due to Howard making his own mistakes that still follow us to this day. Mistakes that effect how S.I. does business and who we can do business with. He is, in a lot of ways, a black mark next to our name as much as he made S.I. what it is today. Hopefully, we can fix those mistakes and move past them but please, leave my son out of it. You have grief with Howard or me, bring it up with me.”

The reporters were stunned silent and camera men still at the mention of Howard Stark and the implied connection to the attempted murder and poisoning of the new-born Stark heir. They were not however too stunned to for-go asking questions.

“Mister Stark, what is the name of your son?”

Tony replied with a small smile, “Peter, Parker as a middle name after the two daredevil heroes that broke into my tower to save my child and after Mary’s family.”

“So you are naming your son after his would-be killer? Do you want your son to suffer having a constant reminder of his birth?”

“How dare- ” Rhodey couldn’t finish the sentence as he saw red at the questions of the damned reporter, only managing to say in place due to Tony’s grip on the arm that was around his shoulders.

Ben seethed, “Richard is no Parker in anything but blood.”

Pepper further added, “And, if The Daily Bugle would like to continue to be invited to Stark Industries press conferences, they will refrain such accusations.”

Tony just stared the reporters down to silence before speaking. “If you listened at all you’d know he’s named after his saviours, Ben and May Parker who have been working around the clock to make sure Peter was alive and safe.”

“Officer Parker, how do you expect to continue working for the NYPD after the events that have transpired over the last 4 days due to the actions of your brother?”

Ben just gave a short nod to the reporter in thanks before answering. “Simple, I don’t. I plan to hang up my badge and start work at Stark Industries to keep a close eye on my nephew. The NYPD can take this as my formal notice of resignation. I cannot let Richard get anywhere near Peter again and due to Richard Parker posing a National and International threat the NYPD won’t be covering this. I expect further press conferences from national and international intelligence agencies, such as SHIELD, for more information relating to the culprit. It would not be the best use of my time as I cannot hunt him down due to my personal relations with him, so it is better for me to put my family first and protect them the best I can.”

“What connection did Howard have with Richard Parker?”

Pepper took the question. “There is not a lot of information we are allowed to give. However, we can tell you that Howard Stark worked closely with Richard for a time many years ago prior to his death.”

“How close was your relationship with Miss Fitzpatrick?”

Tony signed. “Her title was Doctor. She worked hard to earn it so please use it when you all write your articles. We had fling and a few laughs and gave each other our numbers just before my kidnapping. We planned to call each other, and arrange to go on a date when I got back but as we all know that never happened like we expected. When I returned to find her pregnant, I was shocked. She um said she couldn’t do abort when there was a chance I was gone and didn’t have a say, plus she always wanted a kid even if I wanted no part in their life. Said I didn’t need to support her or anything as she had a good paying job and was a modern independent woman and all that jazz. But I wanted to date her. We planned to get that date after everything settled down after everything that’s happened. Never got that date.”

And it was true. Tony asked if she wanted to go to a 5 star sushi restaurant with him after the missile demo, when they were naked and cuddling. She said she’d much prefer a cheeseburger joint or something from, what she claimed, was the best sandwich shop in NYC. Tony just laughed and said he’d have to try this Delmar’s place. Cuddling was never something he indulged with bed partners, but as he said Mary was different. So when she poked him 6 times got off the bed and leaped on top of him to get his attention, he caved. She demanded to be cuddled because quote, “I’m cold, you’re cold so cuddling seems like the best idea especially since finding clothes seems like such an effort. You don’t have to but I am a certified genius just like you so you should trust my recommendation. And you might just learn something from me rambing science.” Science looked cute when she murmured about theories that were not fully solved and her hypotheses on how to complete them. So he cuddled and rambled his own back feeling joy at having found someone capable at keeping up with him. _~~He killed her.~~_

“Will Peter be going to school with other rich children his age, such as Harry Osborn? Can we expect to see a link form between the two companies as the two having similar stories surrounding their mothers?”

That question made Tony freeze. Harry Osborn. Norman had a kid when he was away in that cave, the old bag. But it couldn’t be a coincidence that his mother was dead too from the sounds of it. Harry would be surrounded by people that were killers. Would he survive Norman like he did Howard? “I don’t know. But he’ll be in a world that is very difficult, unfair and unforgiving. I can only wish him the best.” And with those cynical words, he smiled and ended the conference.

-

In his Penthouse in Midtown, Norman Osborn was sat at his giant antique desk opposite one Richard Parker. “You’ve failed me Parker. You promised me a super soldier serum 10 times better than Howard’s. The news tells me that the Stark brat has long term health worries, this is not what I asked for.” Norman glared into the mirth filled eyes of Richard Parker.

“I doubt that very much Norman. That brat as you put it is probably laughing right now due to its enhanced strength. Well, probably. No way to be sure unless we get our hands on him but that can happen later. Now we know the first model is survivable. That’s all I wanted so I don’t waste anymore time.” Richard’s smirk grew across his face. “How’s your brat, by the way? Can’t be good since you killed It’s mother in front of It. Very nice job, I must say. Very cleanly done.”

Norman with a blank face stood up and made his way towards Richard. “Yes, well you know I couldn’t care less about the little shit. I just needed an heir. Plus, I know how to get my cheap thrills without becoming a wanted international criminal. That reminds me.” Norman backhanded Richard. “That’s for playing with your food. Now I’ll have to clean your mess up and keep you from getting caught.”

Richard smirking up at Norman. “Yeah, guess I deserve that but you know I like people watching and they normally don’t get away.” Richard’s gaze went hungry. “But I must say it is rather fun having to wait them out and a thrill to see if they’ll actually catch me. And the time will let me improve the baseline formula and try out more formulae.”

“Better not have to wait too long.” Norman smiled at the horrors they’ll cause as a baby Harry Osborn cried for the mother he’d never see again and as an adult never remember.

-

Over 4000 miles away, in Italy, an old lady switched off her television that showed the person she saw as a grandchild crying. The grandchild that was claiming her dead. They told him she died with Eddy. The monsters.

She was refused access after her Eddy was killed and still after his parent’s deaths by Stane – and technically the restraining order he put on her was still active – but she was getting on a plane and seeing her Antonio. He needed her and so did her great grandchild.

So, she called the airport to get herself a ticket and packed a large suitcase, remembering to stuff in the old Bucky-bear toy in case he couldn’t recognise her, and made sure to lock her door.

“Don’t worry, _Piccola Fenice._ Nonna’s coming.”

The Barnes’ kids always protected their family as best as they could. It’s not like Becca was going to stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the 1st story in this series. It just feels like the right place to end it.   
> The next big piece of work will be a series of oneshots filling in the 3 years between this story and its second half.   
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this piece as much as I have in writing it. Also I hope you continue reading the series with me.  
> Please kudos and comment they truly make my day to read how how much you like this fic and or the other fics I have written not that that is many.


End file.
